To Loathe a Sunbeam
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: Little response to Heaven or Hell's 'I'd Crush You if I Could.' Summary: He knew how to hate everything. He might have been born that way. He doesn't know what hate isn't, and Naruto becomes his fine line of sunlight between hate and love. SLASH!
1. Hate

Another strange story.

Kind of a response to Heaven or Hell's _I'd Crush You if I Could._

Short chapters out of boredom and a need for me to get my own computer back.

* * *

Hate. Hate. Hate.

That was the only thing he could associate his life with. Just _hate. _Usually, Gaara didn't think about things on a deeper level. It wasn't as if he were afraid, or if someone in the past had tried to tell him that he could never feel anything else. He just _didn't_.

But the problem with that was that the red head didn't at all associate his hate with his past. He didn't associate it with the way his mother had refused him from birth. It was a medical disease, but one that led her to hate her child, for no apparent reason. It didn't garner his father's sympathy, either, because he had wanted to stop at two anyway. And he had never been a sympathetic man.

As his siblings received all of their parents love, Gaara was left to the darkness. Of course, he didn't know any better than to say he hated them all, even if the real feeling was jealousy. And soon that hate turned to a general loathing of life. And being who he was, he saw nothing wrong with the way he felt; or rather _didn't _feel.

This wasn't the anger of a person that wanted to die. No, Gaara didn't hate himself, and he didn't hate people who didn't like him solely for that purpose. This wasn't the hate of some confused teenager, who had lost their heart to the painful ways of life. Gaara couldn't care less about the lessons that _normal _human beings went through.

Gaara's hate was just pure hate.

Hate for everything everyone, even himself. But there was someone special Gaara hated; someone he hated more than others.

His name was Uzumaki, Naruto.

Every day, he would find away to get under Gaara's skin in ways that he hadn't known was possible. It was annoying as all hell and he _hated it. _Hated the loud, obnoxious voice of the blonde, and how he never stopped talking. How he insisted on following the red head home everyday. How he decided that he knew Gaara than he knew himself. How he would make the red head do things he didn't want to.

He hated the way his voice coaxed him.

He hated the way the blonde's eyes didn't pity him, but saw him.

He hated the way the blonde glowed, hair and skin and all.

He hated the way that Naruto had become his sunshine. He hated him so much that he denied. Every. Single. Thing that noticed about the blonde, that he would _hate _even more if the characteristics disappeared.

Gaara hated most of all that he thought about the blonde all day when he was gone.


	2. The Normal Thing about Thoughts

Writing it all in one night.

Here we go.

* * *

Gaara sat on the rooftop of the school, doing what he always did.

Thinking.

Shocker.

It was so hard to find anyone here that did that lately.

Especially that annoying, _idiotic _blonde.

Gaara snorted to himself. The blonde had to be the most mentally inept person that the red head had the pleasure of ever meeting. And it wasn't a pleasure. Gaara didn't even thing that Naruto know what he was talking about half the time. He just blathered on about stupid things that Gaara didn't want to hear. Naruto could _swear _that the things were important, or interesting or whatever._  
_

Gaara snorted once more.

If the blonde were up here, he'd probably hate it ten times more. It would be annoying, and the sun would be glaring directly into his eyes, and the fucking clouds would float on obliviously as if nothing had happened. Gaara scowled; he _hated _this place.

That was how it continued on for the rest of the day. Gaara would think about Naruto, and didn't bother to think about if the other would think the same. Because honestly, he would hate it if Naruto did. It mean those dreaded words were true. His eyes narrowed involuntarily, when he thought about it right now. Five times Naruto had said those words, leaving a gaping hole in him that he never explained to himself; that he never looked into.

Five times he had hurt the blonde physically, only to be repaid with the best words known to mankind, and the sweetest feeling his body had ever known. That hot, burning feeling, encasing his body and making him _sweat _and _writhe _and _moan _and _fuck, don't stop, __I need it, need it,needit._

Gaara snarled into thin air, body tight in all the wrong places and making him hate the blonde even more. But the thoughts of him didn't stop. In fact, they increased, as he thought he could hurt the blonde later like he always did. It didn't bother him, seeing as he didn't mind having one central focus for his hate. He never thought twice about how often he thought about Naruto, or even the way he thought about him

It seemed very natural, like him walking out of school that day. He hated all things unnatural, and therefore he had a proper explanation for this.

Sasuke was kissing Naruto.

Naruto was _kissing _the Uchiha brat.

Gaara's couldn't tell you why his heart wasn't beating.


	3. How I Hate You

What.

The.

_Hell!?_

The hate Gaara felt for Uchiha Sasuke multiplied tenfold. He thought he could have everything. He walked around with that pompous ass face, 'uncaring' even though people knew he did. He blew Naruto off like wind, and still the blonde stayed with him. But this was wrong.

_wrong. wrong. wrong._

Naruto wasn't supposed to kiss anybody else.

Naruto was his, Naruto was his, his his _hishishis-_

What the hell... was he thinking? He hated the blonde. The other student wasn't his. He didn't care what the blonde did. For all he cared, the blonde could go and rot in hell. Gaara turned away, leaving the sorry sight behind him. It was none of his goddamned business what the blonde did. He could fuck whoever he liked.

He and that Uchiha bastard deserved each other.

He hated them both equally, so really, there wasn't any reason for him to be upset.

He _wasn't _upset. He screamed incoherently at his empty house, and threw his things on the ground. Being an emancipated minor had so many benefits. At least he didn't have to worry about his siblings harping on him every time he brought home-

_Slam_!

_Fuck this_, Gaara thought as he picked up a vase that he didn't care about and smashed it. Then he pulled the pedestal it had been sitting on to the floor on top of it. The red head grabbed the knives in his kitchen and threw them everywhere; on the floor into the wall, into his kitchen table. His mind promptly decided it hated the table much more, and threw it to the ground, snapping two of the four of it's legs.

He _hated _this so much. He hated this feeling and the sight of those two _things _kissing each other that played in his head over and over. He hated the sight of Naruto in his home, even if it was only a-

Naruto was standing in his hallway, panting, and staring at him with solemn, guilty eyes.

_Wait._

_Naruto,_ who had _kissed Uchiha Sasuke, _was _standing _in his _goddamned hallway._

Now that he thought about it, Gaara might have forgotten to lock the door behind him. His heart stopped beating, like it had before, but this time, as an immediate reaction, hate welled up inside of him. His stomach felt weird, and he hated that too. Naruto shifted and that was all it took. Gaara flew forward, snapping his fist out and hoping beyond hope that it impacted the hardest it had ever impacted.

But it didn't impact at all. Naruto's face was just as somber as his eyes, and in his anger, Gaara brought out his other fist.

But it still didn't get to its destination.

_Let go you bastard, let go! Let go, I'll kill you, let go, let go let-_

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

_What?_

Gaara hadn't even realized he was. He then noticed how his vision blurred and how the tickling wetness passed over his cheeks and stuck to the tiny hairs on his chin._ Left, right, left, left, left. _They continued to fall, and Gaara screamed wordlessly once more.

"Let go," he voiced now, voice cold and angry. Naruto flinched and closed his eyes.

"I didn't do it-"

"Get _out!"_

"You think I did that of my own free will!? That bastard forced me to-"

"Get out! _I hate you, get out!"_

_Slam!_

"Listen! I don't care if you hate me, I don't care about Uchiha Sasuke! I love you, and I care that you're upset," Naruto shouted at him from where he held up against the wall. Gaara had forgotten that the blonde was _more _than capable of fighting him back. He writhed and struggled, much like his heart was doing right now._  
_

"Shut up!"

"Give me a good reason to leave," Naruto said, voice now deathly calm, "and I will. And don't give me any bullshit, 'cuz it won't work."

Gaara continued to writhe and pull, even as his brain worked against him. He wanted Naruto to leave, but it would just make him worse. He wanted him to stay, to understand how much Gaara hurt and to hurt the same way, if not more. He wanted an explanation, but he didn't. He didn't _care _if the blonde had kissed someone else; he only wanted to be sure that it wouldn't happen again. He wanted the blonde to be his. He wanted to think about him everyday, to hate him, and then see him materialize, as if Gaara's thoughts had been chemically formulated. He _didn't _want to remember seeing what he had, and he didn't want Naruto here now, telling him these lies about how he loved him.

And now he wasn't physically struggling, but struggling against the tears in his eyes and the thoughts in his head. If ever there was a man emotionally inept, it was Gaara, but there was no mistake that he could use logic. And he hated that.

"I'm sorry, Gaara."

"Get away from me," the red head replied, keeping his voice hard instead of letting it tremble through the tears.

"_No. _Not when you're being this way. I swear to you, I only love you. If you want me to prove it-"

"Don't..."

"What..? Why-"

"Don't kiss him anymore," the red head replied, his voice trembling because the pain was too much now. Naruto's blue eyes searched his own, and he didn't think he could stand them anymore.

"I won't. I'll only kiss you," he replied, and softly pressed his lips to the red head's. They had shared other kisses, but Gaara would never admit-

He liked this one the most.

"Promise," the red head breathed, and they kissed again. Naruto's body was pressing closer to his. He needed this promise, and he needed the blonde to keep it.

"I promise with everything I have," Naruto replied, shifting to press his leg between Gaara's own. The red head sighed and received another one of his favorite kinds of kisses.

"I love you."


	4. My Own Sunbeam

Life is really pissing me off.

Needed to finish this.

* * *

"I promise with everything I have," Naruto replied, shifting to press his leg between Gaara's own. The red head sighed and received another one of his favorite kinds of kisses.

"I love you," Gaara almost whispered.

Naruto looked at Gaara's tightly clenched eyes. He searched his face, and then slowly, he began to kiss his lids, and his scar. Gaara felt the tickle of his nose barely touching his skin as it trailed down. And suddenly his lips were right there. Gaara was kissed again, this time, not his favorite, but not any less exhilarating. Naruto's lips reconnected with his again and again, the smack of their lips doing unnatural things to Gaara's blood pressure. The blonde's hands slipped into his own, and their fingers entwined. Naruto's leg rubbed and pressed against his straining manhood as he rocked against him and the wall. Gaara could feel the difference between the fabric of Naruto's jeans and the ones of his own pants.

"Ah," he gasped out, breaking the kiss and sending the blonde down to his neck. Gaara knew from experience that that was only the blonde's starting place. His lips and his tongue and those teeth would go to other places too. He freed his hands and flipped them over, his body now pressing insistently into his lover's. His palms were sweating now, and his cock was jutting right out of his pants, and he was too hot to have this many clothes on.

His slipped his arm over Naruto's shoulder and into his hair, but he knew it wouldn't tangle, like he might have liked. Naruto's hair was too silky, even in it's very unnatural set. His other hand slipped beneath the blonde's shirt. His fingers rubbed and searched and felt _up down, up down, _until finally they remembered their original mission. They climbed and flicked and pinched and rubbed. Naruto's body jerked the way Gaara liked it to when he did this or whispered into his ear. His lips tore away as he turned to the side. His breathing became painfully evident through his gaping mouth.

Gaara leaned forward and, into the blonde's ear, whispered once more, "I love you."

Naruto's slack jaw let out a guttural, "Oh~..."

Just as suddenly as he tore his lips away, he pulled the red head back, hands briefly threading through his hair. He pushed his tongue into Gaara's mouth. The red head groaned at this new insistent kiss. He pressed himself closer to the blonde as his hands slipped out of his hair. He dropped his hands down to squeeze Gaara's supple ass greedily.

"Ah-ha," the red head moaned like a scream, back arching as he involuntarily pulled his mouth from Naruto's. The blonde licked a thin line up his neck, thwarting any chance he might have had at initiating a kiss. His hand separated his legs and lifted the blonde as he began to kiss him again. Up, Gaara went, legs wrapping around Naruto automatically. He flipped them again, wrapping an arm around the red head's waist and pulling his shirt off. Gaara panted as his shirt was thrown from him, and he his lips dipped toward his lover's once more.

He'd missed, but instead of moving his mouth up, he kissed along the blonde's jaw. He hit a spot underneath his ear, where his neck and chin connected. Naruto gasped and sighed out, biting his lip as his eyes slid closed involuntarily. He told himself to keep them open as he pulled them away from the wall and up Gaara's stairs. He could no longer hold them both up when the red head clinging to him tightened his legs and gave his hips a cursory roll.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed, as he fell to his knees in the hallway leading to Gaara's bedroom. He leaned forward to lay the red head atop him down. Their lips reconnected once more. Gaara was confused, in his own mind, because honestly, they had never done this like _this. _Usually, the red head would just take it, because he couldn't tell Naruto he hated him after he beat him and cried on him. It was a sort of comfort he took, but now...

"Oh, god," this was different, because Naruto's cock was pressing between his legs and _he was pressing back. _The wetness his precum had created in his boxers made them chafe uncomfortably. He pushed Naruto away, struggling to keep his eyes open as Naruto's lips went down to his collar bone once more. He groaned and his head fell back limply onto the hardwood floor. Blindly he undid his jeans, and then Naruto blindly pulled them off for him. And then Naruto did something else that was so...

_different._

He kissed down Gaara's front, biting and licking him in places that made his chest seize and his legs tremble as they slid from round Naruto's waist. The blonde wrapped his lips around Gaara's nipple, teeth nipping and grazing the skin like they had never had before. His hand worked around the other nipple, pinching and pulling, and Gaara's breaths became much more rapid fire. The red head tried to bring his hips up to rub against the blonde's stomach. Before he could feel any friction, his hips were pushed down, and Naruto's lips disappeared-

Only to reappear over his clothed erection.

He mouthed over it, and his hand briefly ran up the inside of the red head's thigh. Gaara's back arched, but no sound could come out of his mouth. His breathing stopped, only to come out in a rush of air.

_Gasp._

_Stop._

_Let it out._

Naruto's finger crooked and pulled his lover's boxers down over his hips. He licked a strip of his cock, precum salty and strange. He rubbed his hand in it, coating his fingers and making them almost sticky. Gaara watched, breathing heavy and anticipation rising. Oh, yes, he was waiting for this. His stomach clenched in that way that he hated, and Naruto's eyes locked on his. He didn't look at Naruto's hand any longer, feeling naughty for letting the this feeling rise in his chest.

"Ah-... Uah! Fuck, fuck," his voice trembled over his moans and pleasure coursed through him. His hands began to search for something; _anything. _They went into his hair and scratched at the floor. Finally, they slid down as he began to tease his previously bitten nipples. His other hand went into Naruto's hair. It clenched and released as his moans became more and more explicit. His toes curled and he couldn't stop himself from shifting his legs as he lost himself. He never really thought about how thick Naruto's fingers were before. Hell, he wasn't even thinking about it now. He couldn't; not with said finger inside him, a hand working his sensitive nipples, and a tongue on his cock.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. _He could hear himself hitting the back of Naruto's throat underneath the lewd sound of his slurping. Gaara cried out. Naruto's eyes were burning into him, his lips stretched to accommodate the pink mass of engorged flesh he was _swallowing. _Gaara tightened his hand. _Did he taste good? Was Naruto enjoying this; did it feel good for him, too? _Gaara couldn't really grasp it. Naruto was moaning around him, as if it were his own dick being suck healthily. The red head wondered if he would like it, too. He wondered if he could send Naruto into an abyss like this if he was allowed to suck his cock.

He couldn't think anymore. No, not with Naruto's eyes leering at him and his hands lasciviously. Not with the feeling of saliva leaving tickling trails down his cock, only to be replaced by hot, intense pressure. Not with that glint in the blonde's eyes that told the red head he was going to do something so naughty. He pulled his lips all the way up the red head's shaft. Just as his fingers twisted, Naruto jabbed his tongue into the slit of his penis.

"No~! No, no, no, no, no, no," Gaara cried out, and he figured that by the time this was all over, he will have said more to Naruto than he had his entire time knowing him. Or at least, he will have screamed at him more.

"Please... please, no more," he cried, "I can't... I-I..."

"What's the matter," Naruto asked, but Gaara could tell it was fuax innocence. He could see the mischievous glint in the blonde's eyes. He could still feel the blonde's _thick _fingers in his ass, and the slight stretch of the skin around his anus to accommodate them. He thrashed his head from side to side and clenched. Naruto gasped, and for a second, his lust blown pupils was diverted down between the red head's legs. Gaara heard a muffled curse, but still, Naruto did nothing.

"What is it, Gaara," Naruto asked in _that _voice, making the red head's legs tremble fiercely. He was going to have to say it, because his lover was a bastard.

"Fuck," he growled, but that was the wrong way to start a sentence. Naruto dug his fingers into him, and then crooked them and-

oh...

Oh.

_Oh!_

Gaara's body seized at the strange pleasure that Naruto insisted on rubbing against over and over and over. _No, no, no, _this was not what he wanted but kami-sama it felt _good. _His toes were curling and uncurling, his body hyper aware of that _one _spot. If Naruto put his mouth back on his-

"Please," he let out a dry sob, knowing Naruto was watching as it turned into a moan. He licked the other's erection briefly.

"I don't understand," he replied, though he was lying. His own cock was fit to bursting. The head was angry red, and Naruto knew that if he looked down, there would be a small puddle of precum right underneath him. He wanted nothing more than to come to the conclusion of this, no pun intended. He could feel the skin of Gaara's rectum twitching and squeezing around his fingers. He could feel the pulse of the red head's cock in his hand. Without fail, his libido heightened even more.

"I-I," the red head stuttered, gasping in tons of air so that he could make a clear sentence. Naruto watched his chest heave and his breathing even out with attentive eyes.

Finally, as evenly as he could, Gaara said, "Fuck me now."

A shiver ran up the blonde's spine, but he didn't move to assist the red head in doing just what he wanted. Instead, he replied, "Why should I stop? I know you're enjoying this just as much as-"

The red head's gorgeous eyes opened and settled on him. They were lust blown and grew wide as they stared down at their owner's aggressor. Even though Gaara had cut him off, Naruto wouldn't have had the breath to finish. The red head's flushed cheeks grew darker as he spoke.

"I want to cum with you inside me."

_Fuck, _Naruto scrambled up and away, practically ripping his fingers from Gaara's ass. He flew down the hall, past the bathroom and into the bedroom. Gaara could hear him looking for the lube. He rolled over and stuck his ass up into the air. The complete loss of stimulation was not something that he appreciated. Especially not when his cock lie between his legs, hot and leaking and needy. He wrapped a hand around himself and rubbed slowly from base to tip _once. _

He took the now sticky hand and reached behind himself. Very impatient, the red head inserted three fingers inside of himself at once. He groaned at the sudden intrusion and the lack of pressure he wanted. Being broader, Naruto's fingers were bigger than his. He sincerely regretted it, hoping the blonde would return quickly.

"_Fuck_," he heard the blond shout frustratingly before he heard a door open. Gaara didn't stop himself from slowly, agonizingly torturing himself. He pulled the fingers in and out, and in and out, moaning at the soft sound of the intrusion. _Shulp, _his wet skin suck and squeezed, and he could only hope that Naruto would replace him. His hope turned into expectancy, and he began to listen to Naruto's feet and the sound of running water-

_Why was his shower running?_

He could only get that thought out as he felt Naruto's finger inserted into his own. He let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a huff. The blonde behind him groaned. Then he pulled Gaara's fingers from himself and added one of his own. This still wasn't what the red head wanted, but he liked it anyway. Naruto's other hand burned trails with their fingers over the skin of his posterior. And then his hand was grabbing and squeezing, pulling Gaara's cheek apart and preparing him...

"Nooo! Naruto, please..! Please, no- _Naruto_," Gaara began screaming as the blonde's mouth descended upon his ass. He sucked around the fingers inside of his lover, and then laved the puckered skin as he pulled them out. He held them apart as he licked the puckered skin around the red head's entrance, only to tense his tongue and stab into him deeply. Gaara cried out for what seemed like a trillionth time. Why was Naruto doing this to him? He cried. The red head needed to cum, so very badly, yet his resistance and pride only declared it fit for him to do so while his lover was inside of him.

He wanted to cause Naruto pleasure too, because the sounds that he made were every bit enticing as his movements. He grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart himself on a particularly sharp thrust, and moaned in appreciation. Yet he couldn't appreciate this. He wanted more. He pressed himself backwards, aiding the tongue fucking of his ass.

"Fuck, you're so fucking delicious," Naruto groaned into him, licking at him sloppily now. It took all of Gaara's willpower and some heatedly moaned cursed to push himself up and away. The blonde behind him groaned as he shakily got to his feet. The red head looked down, knees week as he struggled toward the bathroom.

"I want you to fuck me," he said in his breathy voice, looking back down at Naruto. His face was hard set as he rose from the floor and stalked over to Gaara. His red headed lover could not resist looking down at the cock that bobbed between his legs. He knew that it was hot and throbbing for him. With wide eyes, he turned back to his lover's face, and a shiver went through him. He was so _excited..._

"Get in the shower," Naruto commanded, and he scrambled to do as he was told, though his legs soon became weak once more. He slid down onto his ass as he watched Naruto pump himself. The blonde knew he was being watched, but did not deign his lover any response, nor did he look at him. He turned and grabbed Gaara's Dove soap (solid soap irritated his skin and made him less... _less _). He opened the cap and the pop made Gaara give a minute flinch, his anticipation rising.

"Going to fuck you like you wanted me to," Naruto said, eyes half lidded as he rubbed a hand over his cock slowly and deliberately. The red head below him watched with a flushed face and shallow breaths. His lover stood just outside the shower, watching the water hit him millions of times, and glisten as it slid down his skin. He cursed again silently before getting to his knees and crawling between Gaara's legs.

"Ready," Naruto asked, but Gaara didn't think it fit to respond to such a stupid ass question. He wrapped his hands around Naruto's sides and pulled him forward under the spray. He pressed his feet down into the shower floor, and lifted up his hips. Naruto sighed in satisfactory anticipation. He lifted his own thigh, his head falling down to rest on Gaara's shoulder. He watched as he connected with the puckered hole of the red head's entrance. He pushed up as Gaara pushed up, and groaned.

"I want it," Gaara said in a whispered plea, as he slid down, inch by inch. _Yes__, _he was finally going to have what he wanted. He let out a broken sob as Naruto slid up sharply, only to slow down. It seemed as if his patience had suddenly returned to him. The red head hated it. Purposefully, he let himself fall the rest of the length. Naruto grunted, though Gaara knew that wasn't at all how he needed to express himself.

Naruto began working up into him, stealing his breath for a few seconds, moments, hours, until he realized what was happening. Then, he remembered why he _really _wanted the blonde inside of him. He began using the hips his mother unwillingly gave him. He jerked them down to meet every thrust, twisting them and squeezing his as Naruto retracted from him.

"Yes, yes, yes... Fuck me harder, Naruto," he groaned into the spattering sound of the shower. The blonde was groaning into his neck, sucking the wet skin there in appreciation. His hands came down from the wall to grab the red head's hips. He leaned up farther and his hips began slamming _harder, faster _into the red head. Gaara couldn't tell if he was crying through the feel of the water on falling on his face. He moaned his agreement loudly and insistently to Naruto, pushing back and giving as much as he was getting.

His balls began to tighten, and the heat of his lower body increased. From the way the push of Naruto's thrusts became unevenly timed, he was close too. Gaara felt like his concubine, moaning and screaming and being to close to cumming without being touched. He didn't care. Naruto had promised that he would never do this with anyone else, and Gaara damn sure wasn't going to show anyone this.

He hated the blonde, and he loved him.

"Yes," Gaara hissed, "I-I'm go-oh-oing to cummm!"

"U-uh... Fuck, me too," the blonde grunted back.

"I-I love you- _ah!"_

Gaara came, his whole body tightening and his back arching off of the tiled wall. He grabbed Naruto and kissed him. The blonde was still fucking his hole, which was now over-sensitive. Gaara quivered into the wet, blind kiss until his orgasm was over, and then fell back limply into the wall. He let Naruto continue inside of him, hearing him grunt and moan Gaara's name every few seconds. Even if the blonde's rubbing was starting to hurt now, he liked the sound of his name on his lover's lips. He quivered as he felt the blonde pulse inside of him. He couldn't feel the cum as it coated his insides, but he knew the blonde was done.

Slowly, the blonde's thrusts came to a halt. He gasped against Gaara's chest before slowly sighing and moving to kiss him. It was slow, and deliberate, making Gaara shiver, much the way it had when he had stroked his own cock. Then he pulled the over a wash cloth and the dove and began cleaning them both. Gaara probably wasn't helping their situation because he would reach out his hands and rub through the soap on Naruto's chest, momentarily distracting him and making him kiss him.

**_Hours later..._**

**__**Gaara pulled Naruto's t-shirt over his head, and let it drape down over his thighs. It would cover up his private parts, because tonight he didn't feel like wearing boxers. Naruto hadn't said anything, but pulled on his own boxers and nothing else. Even though cuddling with one another beneath Gaara's fine sheets naked was comforting, it would not be good for them to end up having sex all night because one of them woke that night with an erection.

Gaara fell back onto his bed tiredly, and Naruto looked down at him affectionately.

"I love you," he finally said to the red head, leaning over him, and kissing him soundly. He did not expect the sad look in response.

"I'm sorry," the red head replied, looking down at the blonde's chest. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry..? F-for what?"

Gaara looked like he was contemplating something, and finally he replied, "I'm sorry that I made you love me."

"W-what? Gaara, why do you think I wouldn't want this," he replied, searching the red head's eyes. The only thing he caught was contemplation and some type of twisted sadness.

"Love... it hurts here," he said, pointing at the blonde's chest and looking at his eyes. Naruto looked down confusedly before shaking his head.

"That's not what love is all about. It hurts there sometimes, but that's counterbalanced by the good feelings."

"The... good feelings..?"

Naruto nodded his head pulling one of Gaara's hands down to kiss it softly. Gaara watched the strange gesture with curious eyes. It felt like a bug was crawling around in his chest.

"To feel them, we have to create good memories of each other, and let ourselves know each other," he replied, looking calmly back at the red head. That seemed easy enough to grasp, except...

"How do I do that," he asked, idly, playing with Naruto's fingers in his own. Naruto smiled at him once more, and Gaara could see the little streaks of silver that came from the center of his eyes. He admired them.

"Well... we have to spend time together... and go on dates," he replied, flushing at the word date. The red head looked over his face before he nodded.

"Okay."

"O... Okay?"

Gaara looked up at the blonde, irritation evident in his eyes. Naruto smiled shyly and nodded. He kissed the red head before getting up.

"I'm going to make us something to eat," he said, and his stomach growled in agreement. Gaara watched him go and smirked briefly at his frog boxers.

"No Ramen," he said turning away from the door.

"Nani!? Ramen is the-"

"Please," Gaara's voice wavered as he let out the pitiful sound. There was silence on Naruto's end.

"Okay... Tell me what you'd like instead," the blonde asked. Gaara wondered to himself if this was something Naruto would know about him. _His _favorite food. He felt his chest flutter._  
_

"Dumplings."


	5. The Best Part of the Darkness

Naruto was so excited. His stepdad had given him permission to sleep over at Gaara's and he was _so _ready to go after school. Maybe he could sleep in the bed with the red head…

If he wasn't too upset that the blonde was staying over.

He couldn't know, really, so he would just go on and see how things worked out.

Hopefully, they would work out for the best. His excitement got the best of him as he went through school. He couldn't even talk to anyone properly. He was getting odd looks, but his apathy status was:

_Look at all the fuck I don't give!_

He was going through the day particularly happy, but he really shouldn't be. Gaara could just reject him and kick him out… He didn't like the idea of that at all. He ignored his brains pessimistic thoughts, and focused more on getting Sasuke-teme to leave him alone. It seemed that when the attention was on him, he didn't want it, but when it turned away, he was begging for it back. Naruto shook his head as he walked out of school.

Sasuke was the only one that knew that he and Gaara were together… If you could really call the pair that. Gaara wasn't really that responsive, save for his angry outbursts. Naruto was hoping he could change that, though. He knew that the red head was never really angry at him, just…

Angry.

He didn't mind it so much, because he knew his love would prevail. He grinned as he walked out of school. This was it. Above the crowd, Naruto could see the red head coming out of the school. He shuffled his feet excitedly.

"_Dobe."_

Naruto huffed and turned his head towards the bastard calling his name. He didn't have _time _to talk to Sasuke. Gaara was coming and he needed to put his full efforts into convincing the red head that he could be good and should be allowed to stay over.

"_What!? _What is it _now!?"_

Sasuke's eyes hardened as he said, "He's not your _fucking _boyfriend and you know it. So stop ignoring us for some prick who beats you up and lets you pound him."

"There is no _us. _Only you. He is my boyfriend, and I love him, and I know he doesn't mean to hurt me," he growled out, the same excuses and tight speech work as the _last _time the blonde had fought Sasuke over this. Everyone could be taught how to fight. Excuse him for being difficult and trying to teach the red head something different. Growling, Sasuke yanked Naruto's arm-

And kissed him.

Panic flooded the blonde immediately, and his thoughts about Gaara flashed through his head. What if he saw this? What if-?

Naruto pulled his lips away from Sasuke's harshly, turning to watch as the red head fled, not once looking back. He cursed vividly; at Gaara, at himself, at the people around him.

"Don't fucking touch me," Naruto seethed, ripping away from Sasuke and running after the red head. He was fast when he was angry, the blonde knew, but there was only one place he could go. Naruto ran to the red head's home, worry coursing through his body. _Why would Sasuke do that? How could he when he knew the blonde was happy this way? _Naruto had not been this happy for a long, long time.

He ran up Gaara's steps and opened the door when he heard a crash. His eyes saddened and he knew that this would be an ordeal. He was so _stupid. _How could he even allow Sasuke to trick him like that? He watched as the red head before him moved, and his task was set in motion.

Everything after was a haze of burning pain and passion and happiness and a swirl of everything. Gaara was saying other thing than _I hate you _and _Why can't you leave me alone?_

The blonde was so tired of denial that this was a welcome change. He watched as they bloomed sexually together, and his mind went into a spiraling abyss of pleasure.

"Okay… Tell me what you'd like instead," was finally uttered and he was going to learn something new about the red head, and this was going to be the start of _them. _He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and the pleasant squeezing in his chest. Was Gaara _really _going to let him in?

"Dumplings."

He had, and for that, Naruto was elated. He was being accepted, loudness and all, by Gaara. He wasn't being told that he should eat something else, or that he should be quiet, or that he should become someone else. Maybe Gaara hated things about him, but he wasn't perfect, and it would be strange if he liked every single thing about the other boy.

And the best part of them being together now-

_Wasn't _that they held hands when they walked by Sasuke on Monday morning.

_Wasn't _that Gaara kissed him back before they separated to their respective classes.

It was when Naruto caught Gaara blushing at the kissbefore they separated.

* * *

Took me forever to finish this short ass story...

Sex scenes take out all of my energy.

**I'm going to finish writing my story before I post chapters. They'll updates will come in this order:**

****_The Bet_

_The Mask_

__**To any Harry Potter readers (I doubt you're here):**

****_Athenian Prophecy (though I might just get rid of it and disappoint you all.)_

_AVSPiN_


End file.
